


LA UNIDAD DE LOS DEMÓCRATAS

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Gen, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, hatefuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Otra vez un fanfic clásico, típico vodevil en el Congreso, aunque quizá con protagonistas y ships no tan esperables. Publicado en Wattpad el 8 de septiembre de 2017.
Relationships: Eduardo Madina/Pedro Sánchez, Hernanchez, Pedrejón





	LA UNIDAD DE LOS DEMÓCRATAS

I.

El ex diputado y ex socialista enfiló el pasillo mientras la tormenta de los flashes quedaba atrás sino para siempre, quizás por una buena temporada, sería un alivio; otros no podrían soportarlo de ninguna de las maneras. Una vez más pensando en ese imbécil, se ve que no le habían bastado todos estos años, pero ya no le pasaría más, pronto podría olvidarle. Iba a sonreír, pero entonces se le echó encima, le aprisionó en la pared de aquel pasillo solitario. Y todos se habían ido a comer. 

Hacía meses que no le veía tan de cerca, no en vano había llegado al extremo de evitar su primera comparecencia en el Congreso tras haber sido reelegido. Le sentaban bien todas aquellas canas nuevas, pensó si esta vez sí le partiría la cara por haber dicho por televisión que al partido le iría mejor sin él o por haber terminado aquella entrevista diciendo que era un gran lector y que _de verdad_ que no hacía falta recomendarle libros, pero nunca había estado seguro de si era capaz de algo así.

No. Pedro Sánchez no se manchaba las manos, al menos no de sangre. 

Seguramente sólo quería restregarle su victoria en _petit comité_ , algo muy propio de alguien como él, ya le estaba poniendo nervioso y no quería recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos sólo esa vez, se moría de vergüenza aunque fuera algo que no podría olvidar jamás, una de las experiencias más estimulantes de su vida. Se ruborizó y agradeció la penumbra mientras aquel cabrón de mierda seguía invadiendo su espacio y él no podía hacer nada más que permitirlo, con aquella media sonrisa y sus manos tan próximas, apoyadas en la pared, la fragancia casi imperceptible de su aftershave...Edu se moría de ganas de apartarle de un empujón, pero quién sabía a lo que podía llevar eso. 

Sus caras estaban casi juntas, los labios de uno rozaban la mejilla del otro. Ya tenía los ojos cerrados y no pudo ver aquella mirada oscura que tantas voluntades doblegaba, ni siquiera le hacía falta eso. 

Y sucedió, no pudo evitarlo, le salió solo responder a su beso en vez de hacer que tuviera que salir ante su amada prensa con un ojo morado, por un momento casi olvidó que no podía estar allí para nada bueno. Ni siquiera le abrazó, luego claro que paró y le miró desdeñoso, con los labios todavía húmedos y le dijo “Sabía que aún querías esto, Madina”, mientras se alejaba sonriéndose encantado.

Pero a unos metros se giró para decirle “Ah. Lo olvidaba...espero que te guste mi novela, sale en unos meses” y le dirigió una última mirada de triunfo. 

Maldita sabandija. Cómo podía mancillar así la literatura, quiénes habrían osado publicarle, quiénes se habrían prestado a fabricar semejante ultraje, volvió a odiarle de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. 

Se quedó un momento allí quieto, cerró los ojos de nuevo. Y se acordó de ese día maldito, el día que le vendría a la memoria tantas veces tras conocerle mejor de lo que hubiese querido. 

Le vio en la calle antes de que se lo presentaran. Se quedó impresionado con el nuevo, jamás la belleza de un hombre le había desasosegado de aquel modo, le sonaba de haberlo visto por Ferraz pero antes sólo era un chico mono sobre el que a veces se susurraba en los pasillos; ahora se había sofisticado y brillaba como una estrella de cine, algo le había hecho mucho más consciente de su atractivo, de las pasiones que podía despertar en otros. 

Solicitó cambiarse al despacho contiguo al suyo y con ese gesto que quería creer el principio de algún tipo de amistad, y repitiéndose que lo que quería era guiarlo intelectual y políticamente y personalmente de ser menester, ya que no quería reconocerse otras intenciones, empezó a vivir bajo la sombra que acabaría engulléndolo. 

Justo eso tenían en común, las intenciones ocultas. Lo primero que hizo aquel chico tan meloso fue quejarse de lo reducido de su despacho de manera suave pero insistente, comentandóselo a quién pillase por banda. Las tres o cuatro veces que pasó por su lado en el pasillo estaba hablando de lo mismo con uno o con otra, todos ellos perdidos en el infinito de sus ojos o por qué no, en esos vaqueros tan ceñidos que solía llevar. 

A Edu no le gustó mucho aquella primera falta de franqueza, pero lo cierto es que era lo usual en su partido y se hubiese atrevido a decir que en todos; no le parecía mal poder tenerle más cerca y así poder conocerle mejor, le parecía una tontería intrigar por un poco más de espacio, así que no le dio importancia y no se opuso a que se derribara la pared y se delimitaran cubículos, aunque en la práctica ambos fuesen a ver en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo el otro. 

Y ese aparente privilegio iba a ser su tormento y su perdición. 

II.

-Antonio, déjalo ya. Tenemos que acabar esto. 

-¿El qué?

Volvió a repetirle que se pusiera la corbata pero ya veía que ese día no iban a tratar ningún asunto más. Llevaban una hora trabajando y ya había empezado a verlo nervioso, subiéndose las gafas, echándole miraditas, hasta que finalmente empezó a deshacerse el nudo mirándole fijo, dejando claro lo que quería que pasara aquella tarde, como tantas otras veces. 

-Hoy no podemos, Eduardo va a llegar en cualquier momento. Esta semana casi me pilla con una compañera y un presidente de partido. 

-Di que son Meritxell y Albert, conmigo no te cortes. ¿Y eso no te pone, Pedro?

Pedro resopló, pero ya le tenía en el suelo, apoyado en sus rodillas, echándole una de sus miradas de pillastre, bajándole la cremallera y metiéndosela en la boca. Ya no podía pensar en nada. Pocos se lo hacían mejor, se conocían bien. Quería decirle que ya valía así, que sólo iba a ser esa mamada y ya, que de verdad que venía el otro en una hora o menos, se le fue olvidando a medida que se recreaba en su glande con la punta de la lengua, y tenía que rogarle que parase, que no quería correrse tan rápido, pero Antonio no quiso escucharle, era lo que se proponía desde el principio: esa tarde quería algo distinto a lo habitual, quería que los gemidos los tuviese que contener el secretario general. 

Aún iban medio vestidos, pero el Sr. Sánchez ya no se acordaba de nada, le daba igual, le había gustado tanto. Levantó del suelo al Sr. Hernando un tanto bruscamente y le puso contra la pared, empezó a besarle apasionado, se fueron quitando la ropa despacio pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su segundo le estaba atando con su propia corbata tras haberle comido el culo de una manera alucinante, casi hasta hacer que se corriese de nuevo...se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo y le dieron ganas de pedirle que se lo contara con todos los detalles, añadirle aún más morbo a aquella tarde. Pronto estuvo Pedro lamiéndole los dedos a modo de lubricante y pidiendo que se la metiera, _metémela ya_ , a qué esperas aunque primero tuvo que chupársela un poquito mientras le acariciaba el pelo. 

Justo había empezado hacía unos minutos cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho. 

Eduardo estaba primero lívido de ira y luego rojo de vergüenza. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. 

Antonio Hernando, que tenía un culo peludito que no estaba nada mal y unas piernas mejores que lo que podía imaginarse viéndole vestido, tenía sujeto a Pedro sobre su propia mesa, este último tenía las manos atadas a su fornida y sedosa espalda con la corbata de alguno de los dos y tan absortos estaban en su tarea que al principio no repararon en su presencia; si el señor Secretario General no hubiese levantado una mirada oscurecida por la lujuria y su mano derecha no hubiese abierto los ojos tras sus gafas azules, hubieran seguido como si nada.

Este último se quedó helado, no le puso tanto como esperaba ser descubierto, por no decir que no le puso nada. Y menos el repelente de Madina, encima. Pedro no se movió, se desató él mismo sin dificultad, se incorporó y se quedó de pie, sonriente y tan cómodo como si siguiera llevando puesto su traje, Edu no pudo evitar mirar su polla erecta durante un momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el protagonista de la escena. 

No tuvo otra que coger su ropa del sillón e írsela poniendo sin mirarles a ninguno de los dos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y le dijo a Pedro que ya hablarían, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue, no se había visto a un socialista tan rojo desde el siglo XIX. 

_Mira, por ahí va Antonio, es la tercera discusión esta semana. El pobre sale siempre así de acalorado y con los ojos brillantes, le tiene harto._

-Eres un puto sinvergüenza, estás loco. ¿Con cuántos de tus compañeros has follado estos meses? ¿Así es como consigues las cosas, Sánchez? 

-Quizá si lo probaras lo comprenderías, Eduardo. Ganas no te faltan, parece que te gusta lo que ves. 

-Eso no es cierto. Jamás he querido besarte ni nada parecido...y no te acerques a mí, estás desnudo. 

Edu se fue del despacho dando un portazo. Iba a estar difícil pero no era imposible, ni siquiera le gustaba, pero aquel tipo que tanto le despreciaba intelectualmente y tanto le deseaba al mismo tiempo necesitaba aprender que muchas veces el deseo va a poder contigo. Y lo que le iba a gustar, se puso cachondo sólo de pensarlo.

III. 

Pedro le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y deslizó muy despacio un dedo por debajo de la cinturilla de los boxers, fue entonces cuando se le escapó un gemido y tuvo que pedirle que bajara la voz, que así te van a oír, podemita. Se apretó aún más contra él, le gustaba tenerle de esa manera, los ojos cerrados y aquella piel tan tersa, la vena palpitante, esperando...lo que se había estremecido cuando le había desabotonado la camisa, le había besado el cuello, le había acariciado el pecho, el vientre, allí tenía su mano todavía. Estaban medio sentados en la mesa, aún no habían empezado.

Poco antes de aquella escena, sus ojos azules le habían estado mirando muy severos, tras las gafas ahora olvidadas sobre la carpeta, los muy ilusos se habían propuesto ser implacables desde que entraron por la puerta, pero les había servido de bien poco; ahí estaba la prueba, bastante dura, desde luego...siguió acariciando el suave vello rubio todavía un poco más. Vas a esperar como yo esperé que votaras mi investidura, pollito.

Se había sentado en un lado de la mesa mientras aquel bellísimo oportunista sin ideología le sonreía de forma tan dudosa como eficaz, se puso algo nervioso, pero no había que hacer demasiadas concesiones a los socialistas, ya le había dicho Pablo que tuviese mucho cuidado. 

_Y sabes a lo que me refiero, tío, he visto cómo le miras_

Un consejo más de Pablo que debió aplicarse a sí mismo en su día, por lo que se andaba murmurando por ahí...no le hacía mucha gracia, pero había aceptado, ya que le pareció que querían retarle, que pensaban que no sería capaz de resistirse, sí, había aceptado por eso. No estaba siendo fácil estar solo con él en aquella habitación, no podía dejar de admirar sus antebrazos, con aquel vello aterciopelado y su color caramelo que tan bien contrastaba con la camisa verde agua, una de las que mejor le sentaba. Sí, se sabía su ropa…aquella fascinación malsana tenía que parar, no podía ser que hubiera pensado tantas veces en cómo sería tocar uno de aquellos muslos, que no dejaban de marcarse bajo la tela tensa de los pantalones que fueran cada vez que se sentaba en una mesa y le sonreía durante un segundo. Y lo estaba volviendo a hacer. 

Y qué sonrisa esa, cómo si supiera exactamente lo que le afectaba y cómo de complicado le estaba resultando concentrarse en aquella mañana luminosa, al final se quedaron callados mirándose. No sabía si Pedro intentaba seducirle o fingir que le interesaba algo de lo que había dicho sobre las propuestas de la próxima reunión de las dos formaciones. Se puso serio y su mirada se opacó, eran los ojos más negros y voraces que había visto jamás. 

_Vamos a dejarlo un rato. Pareces cansado. Pero no tan cansado como para no querer esto..._

Iñigo flipó. ¿De verdad había dicho eso o se lo había imaginado?

_¿Querer qué? ¿qué quieres decir, Pedro?_

Se levantó, pero en vez de alejarse, se quedó ahí parado, tenía que saber si sería capaz o si iban a tener que olvidar que se le había insinuado de aquel modo y echarse miradas furtivas en alguna reunión en busca de mejor ocasión, otra vez a pensar en lo que se había perdido por huir una vez más de lo que realmente deseaba. Dejó que le cogiese del brazo y le atrajera hacia sí, le agarrase por la cintura, le quitara las gafas y empezaran a besarse, Pedro dejó que le despeinara a placer porque veía cuánto había deseado hundir sus dedos en su pelo negro, se lo medio sentó encima y le envolvió en su abrazo. Nadie hubiera podido marcharse de algo así jamás. Nadie...

 _¿Le parece seria esta propuesta, Sr. Errejón, o quiere pensárselo?_

Cabrón. Vamos si se se estaba poniendo seria…a la mierda. Estaba tan bueno, no podía más. 

Entonces empezó a besarle el cuello, a medio desvestirle, e Iñigo ya no sabía ni dónde estaba, embriagado por las caricias, los besos, las manos de aquel príncipe en su cuerpo, sobre todo la que ahora demoraba de forma deliciosa el meterse en sus calzoncillos, a Pedro le gustaba jugar, casi podía sentir su sonrisa de deleite sin verla. Y alguna otra cosa también, y más que clavándose contra, la quería dentro. 

Por fin, le acarició la polla, gimió bajito. Hacía esfuerzos por no correrse, no todavía...de repente, tenía los pantalones por los tobillos y Pedro le sujetaba las muñecas, le tenía bocabajo sobre la mesa, al abrir el cajón para coger el lubricante, le rozó la espalda con su torso desnudo y otra vez, _casi, joder, Pedro, joder_...fue haciéndoselo despacito, no le había preguntado y no sabía si tenía experiencia, pero podía estar tranquilo. Era algo más grande que otras, le costaba un poquito pero era una maravilla, no pudo alargarlo mucho más, se corrió y en ese momento entró otra vez Madina. 

_Claro que este cabrón entra sin llamar, las ganas que tiene de encontrarme follando y poder mirarme lo que quiera._

Sánchez no pudo evitar sonreírse, él también se había corrido, sospechó que Edu le había escuchado y se había puesto cachondísimo...

-Pedro, esto tiene que acabar o me encargaré de que se enteren los medios. Yo me voy, mañana vendré a recoger mis cosas. Iñigo, jamás pensé que cayeras en esto. 

Ambos se echaron a reír mientras se vestían. Los medios. Como si se pudieran permitir publicar lo que quisieran. 

Un muy ruborizado Edu se cruzó con Pablo, que se dijo _ay madre, otro más, este Pedro, qué fucker_ , pero se equivocaba de día y de persona. Luego vio a Iñigo y se malpensó. 

_Muy guapo estás tú hoy, a ver si será de todas las concesiones que has hecho…_

Iñigo no le contestó, se puso sus gafas de sol y se fue sonriente por el pasillo. El fucker les guiñó un ojo desde la puerta. Pablo puso los ojos en blanco.

IV.

A la mañana siguiente, Edu estaba recogiendo sus cosas con puntualidad británica. Pedro llegó un poco tarde y entró sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta con llave. 

Hola.

Edu se sobresaltó, no esperaba que estuviera presente mientras se iba del despacho, pero como iba a tener ni esa pequeña consideración, había sido una estupidez pensarlo. Vio cómo se le acercaba cada vez más por el rabillo del ojo, se preguntó qué se proponía...por supuesto que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. En qué otra cosa podía estar pensando semejante sátiro, él sí que se tomaba en serio lo de todos y todas. Querría seducirle, como a tantos otros, unos por placer y otros para obtener algo de ellos o tenerles presos en un pacto de silencio. 

Pero él no quería entrar. O sí, era tan apolíneo, a veces se había pasado mañanas enteras mirándole... cada pequeño gesto, sus facciones y su apostura de galán clásico, el pelo tan espeso, las sonrisas, las marcas de su cara que le daban un aire de gangster de los años treinta en ocasiones, las manos tan cuidadas, aquella facilidad para broncearse que en verano le embellecía hasta extremos difíciles de aguantar para cualquier ser vivo. 

-¿Te ayudo? ¿necesitarás más cajas para tu maravillosa biblioteca?  
-Cállate gilipollas- dijo Edu en voz baja-  
-¿Qué has dicho? ¿vas a ponerte faltón conmigo, Madina?  
-Que te calles, gilipollas. Estoy harto de ti. No te aguanto, no tienes formación, no tienes un interés real en la política ni en nada, no eres digno de este partido, debería informar de tus métodos. Me das asco.  
-A lo mejor eres tú el que no sabe cómo funciona este partido, deberías dejar que te enseñe.  
-Tú no puedes enseñarme nada.  
-¿Ah no? 

Pedro se había acercado muchísimo mientras tanto, lo tenía a centímetros. Quizá se había pasado, se había calentado y no había medido sus palabras, pero no parecía enfadado, sonreía. Estaba tan cerca y le miraba de una forma tan sensual y descarada que no sabía qué hacer, se le nubló la mente, le odiaba tanto, era tan estúpido pero tenía tanta suerte, era tan guapo. 

-Vamos Edu, hace mucho que quieres besarme. Y puede que quieras más que eso.  
-No.  
-Nada, hombre, pues quita el pestillo y vete, empieza con tu mudanza. No veo que te muevas…

No tuvo otra idea que hacer ademán de acariciarle la cara, Edu le cogió la mano para impedirlo, Pedro le dió un pico, hubo un momento de duda, pero sucumbió y empezaron los besos desaforados. Se besaron con rabia, con un deseo extraño y violento, quitándose la ropa de mala manera, parecía más una pelea que sexo, quizá era una suerte de pelea, un follarse por odio puro. 

_Vaya, Sr. Madina, así que sí querías y cuánto y de qué manera._

Pedro no se lo decía, sólo lo estaba pensando, pero le hubiera gustado poder soltárselo. Era una de esas veces en las que la otra persona era un camino o un peldaño. Aunque se sentía lejos de aquel cuerpo blanco y frágil, había que hacer que gozara como los demás, pero tampoco tanto, no como los que más le apetecían o por los que sentía algún afecto, pensó en pedirle que se la chupara sólo para ver si lo hacía o se marchaba indignado, pero no, seguro que lo disfrutaría...sospechaba que a él sí le gustaría que le hiciera bastantes más cosas, pero tendría que conformarse con lo justo para atraparlo como al resto. 

Eduardo no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba allí a medias, tan asombrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo que luego le costaría recordarlo con claridad; aquel cuerpo cincelado por los dioses de la Antigüedad pegado al suyo, la mirada intensa del otro, no sabía si era rabia o deseo, quizá le daba igual con tal de que le viese de alguna forma. No era la expresión que tenía cuando tenía a Antonio encima o la sonrisa perversa que le dirigió a Albert Rivera ese día que tropezó con él en la puerta del despacho y le vió huir aturdido por el pasillo, tan mono, sin aliento para pedirle perdón y con los colores subidos, tampoco aquel día con Errejón, cómo se había atrevido Pedro con alguien tan joven y tan guapo como eso. Y tan inteligente, le iba a echar de menos.

Estaba siendo delicado y eficaz con él pero no había pasión, todo era técnica, y sin embargo, amó cada segundo de aquellos veinte minutos, los recordaría su vida entera, aunque había evitado acariciarle apenas, casi se habían arañado más que eso, se había corrido un par de veces. Él le pareció que no, al final se alteró mucho y se vistió, se fue sin despedirse, sin casi mirarle y lo más extraño, sin mirarse en el espejo siquiera. Se notaba que necesitaba salir de allí, puede que incluso se arrepintiera. 

Y eso sí que no, él no se iba a arrepentir jamás, pese a todo. Y no sería el único.


End file.
